Charter of the Security Pact
Introduction We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression, promote trade and advance the Pacts way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation joining world 82 and pledging an oath to the Security Pact (SP) requesting membership will be admitted, provided said approved by the Pact Senate. Article II: Structure of the Order The Emperors The Emperors are the Sovereigns of the alliance. As such, the Emperors have the sole powers over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperors are the final authorities on all internal and external matters. The Emperors can create any office and appoint any member to that office at their sole discretion. They are the ex officio chairs of the Senate, have veto power over the Senate, and have the ability to block the election of specific Senators if they see fit to do so. The Emperors serve for life or until resignation. The Emperors will designate a replacement should an Emperor resign or die. Imperial Officers The Emperors may appoint various officers at their discretion. These officers include a Commandante, Regent, and any other titles or positions created at the discretion of the Emperors. These officers serve at the pleasure of the Emperors and can be dismissed at any time. The Pact Senate The Senate will consist of six elected Senators. The Emperors are the ex officio chairs of the Senate. This senate will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance. The Pact Army The Commandante is the Supreme Commander of the Pact Army during times of war. The Commandante may appoint Field Marshals and other military officers at his sole discretion. The Commandante and his military officers are charged with carrying out war plans, developing war strategy for the alliance, and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in warcraft. The Body Republic All member nations of the Security Pact will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Senate. The Body Republic also may be asked by the Emperors to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the Emperors. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 50% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 5 days on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperors can not be expelled from the Pact. Likewise, the Emperors can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperors can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 5 days but no more than 7 days. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 7 day time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 7 day limit the motion will fail. Security Pact Category: Security Pact